Promises are not Enough
by Mlle. Machine
Summary: Barely hanging on to her regular life, Chihiro devises a plan to get back into the Spirit World. She can no longer wait for Haku. How much had that world really changed, six years after? Should she have waited? Is it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirited Away, they all belong to Hayao Miyazaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirited Away, ****everything belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.**

**This film is easily the most flexible piece to work with, so, needless to say, this will be a rather smooth project. I'm writing this just to have a breather, so this is a relax routine/ escape more than anything. Hopefully you will enjoy reading this as much as I will writing it. **

"Hey Chihiro, seen any Spirits lately?" a girl sneered meanly across the classroom.

"Yeah, you would think a girl of sixteen years of age would have grown out of that stage by now… OOPS! Was that out loud?!" Another snarled, nasty mockery dripping from her words at the last comment. Snorts of laughter followed.

Chihiro was not paying attention. Her head weighed heavily in her hands as she cast her eyes downwards at the sparkling amethyst band, given by her friends in the Sprit world. She would try to access it again today. Life without Haku was becoming unbearable.

"Shhhhh! Girls, girls!" Another yip of teasing tore through the air. "Don't distract her. She's summoning spirits with that magical purple band of hers. Did you know that THREE spirits had made it for her?"

Once again, she was forced to ignore the cries of laughter from her fellow classmates. The years had not been good to her, although only six had passed. She was young, and yet, the passions of youth and those hopeful, dewy eyes of most her age, were not present. After years of being chastised and eventually shunned, she had shrivelled up inside, becoming a slave to naught but her loneliness. Children could be so cruel. It had started on her very first day of school. She had met a friendly, talkative little girl; Ana. After a while of building-blocks and jump-rope, Ana asked if she had any friends. Chihiro, not understanding the magnitude of her answer had completely confided in Ana of her friends in the spirit world.

It started from a nasty outburst of laughs.

And it grew to this.

"Come on, girls." Ana's acerbic tone cut through the air. It was the only one Chihiro had trouble ignoring. Ana had been her only friend in this place, even if it had only lasted for a few hours. "She's not worth it. It's not our problem if she's still in lala-land. Besides, if the spirits take her away, well, it will be good for us."

This time Chihiro reverted to playing with her long brown hair; awkwardly. She was a bad actor and somehow, even pretending that she was not listening did not quite work to her advantage. They saw her squirm. They can sense everything. She could feel another strike at her sensitivity coming on.

"ENOUGH!"

Chihiro jumped as a fist hit a large wooden table in front of the classroom. The young teacher, Aikawa-sensei, was always the one to interrupt this emotional beating. "If you girls cannot be mature enough to keep your noses out of other people's business, then maybe you should be moved down a level. How does that sound? Anyone?"

The class remained deathly silent.

"Good. Chihiro, please visit me after class. Maybe you can help me decide where to put these puppies? Kindergarten, perhaps?"

At this, the class chuckled. Well everyone aside from Chihiro…. And the targeted group, of course. She stared outside the window, her large black eyes the very image of an empty, soul-sucking black hole.

* * *

She did not like these visits. She can feel the hostility radiating from all the girls as they exited the room. She can sense their hatred growing, despite the fact that it was not her fault the attractive—no—gorgeous male specimen of a teacher constantly asked for her company. This had happened quite a few times before. At first, she thought he wanted to consol her, to be a sort of pillar of strength and help her through the year. But it has grown. She was pleased to see that it had not taken any manifest form in the physical realm. The unspoken words, flowing from his eyes, however, had frightened her.

Once everyone had left, he made his way over to the door.

"Leave it open." She nigh demanded. She had always been a gutsy child, and remained so in her teenage years.

Very respectfully, he put his hands in the air, and left the door alone. He walked towards her, his hands in his pockets, and sat backwards in the seat in front of her. She could hear him breathe out as he eased himself into the seat.

"Chihiro, look at me." He said softly, his smile disarming.

Swallowing, she raised her eyes from her purple band and looked at him from beneath her bangs. When he reached out to scrape all that hair away, she jerked back with a "No!", the jolt removing most of the hair from her face save for an amount of fringe, just enough to cover a single eye. "I've already told you everything. I don't know what else you want from me." Her voice got progressively louder, more frustrated. "You have no business keeping me here!"

"Well, gee, I think a little respect is in order." He said, getting somewhat snarky all of a sudden.

She looked away from him, reverting into herself again. When she looked back at him, her empty eyes exploded with character. This was something only him and her family has seen. It was the last of her.

He flashed another easy grin. "Much better."

"I'm still not sure what you want. I don't think these visits are necessary anymore…" At the touch of his finger on her lips, a gasp forced its way down her throat, immediately blocking her speech.

"Shhhhh." He said softly. Her head spun when he got up and pinned her hands to the desk with his own. He leaned into her, but did not touch her. The door, after all, was wide open. "You know what I want." He said into her cheek. She flushed. He smiled another beautiful smile and backed away.

"If you need anymore help, just let me know, alright?" He added as an afterthought as she left the classroom. She hoped no one had seen him wink.

* * *

Chihiro heaved a disappointed sigh as she stood in the middle of the wooden bridge. Her feet made empty sounds against the dry, hollowed wood as they shifted in place, having given up on pressing onward. Thin, viscous streams spurted down the chipped, crumbled form of the bathhouse, carrying some of the loose red paint with it while dying the rest with a disgusting green. With the amber colour of the setting sun cast into the stale water, it almost looked like blood. This was it, then… The bathhouse was no more… the Spirit World had locked its doors to her forever… In those six years, she had returned to that very place countless times—to no effect. She was growing weary. Her emotions were drained.

Chihiro shuttered as a blade of wind thrashed against her petite form, fiddling with her school blouse and casting her pleated skirt above her thigh. She could still feel the ghost of his fingers trailing against hers from the last time they met. The soft sound of their hands sliding against each other was enough to cause a small tingle at the base of her neck.

This made her think of Aikawa-sensei. The thought immediately frightened her. She didn't want him. She wanted Haku. Only Haku. He was the only one who can save her from her emptiness. Her only real friend. Her breathing became choppy, and her dry eyes began to water. Why had he done this to her? Why had he waited so long? She wanted to hate him. She wanted to move on, perhaps find a real boyfriend, and real, Human friends. The problem with that, however, was that the damage had already been done. No one believed in her anymore. She was convinced, not even Aikawa. The only thing he believed in was… well…. She shook her head.

Utterly defeated, she hung her head and made her way back down the steps. No lights turned on. No shadows flashed in the darkness. No smell of food wafted to her nostrils… wait a second. The food. A thought occurred to her. She got into the spirit realm only after her parents had eaten the food… right? They had upset the spirits…………………………… right? Right? Meaning, if she can irk them again somehow… perhaps using the same method… would she get in? Could she finally escape this life?

It was all a big question mark, but it still managed to get her excited. But, then, who? Who could she use? She couldn't do that to her parents again. No; they meant too much to her. Then again, she did not think anyone deserved to be turned into a pig and threatened to be eaten.

One simple consideration of how her life was turning out to be had forced her to make a crucial decision. She had to make the sacrifice. It was worth it.

**A/n: Yyyyyes. Starting off with a short, sweet chapter. Second one is rolling along nicely as well. The beginning is fast for a reason, being that it is not all that important. I just had to introduce the story somehow. Stay tuned, and as always, let ****me know what you think . 'Tis always in a writer's best interest to know her/his flaws and work on them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well, well, well. I didn't start off well, now did I…? The stats are telling me that I have (almost) no readers… Well; one must move on. Second chapter. Hopefully things will pick up from here. Thanks SO much to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**Sorry about the delay, by the way. I've been getting caught up in a lot of shite lately. **

Chihiro checked her appearance in the mirror. Again. She had done so many times that morning. Putting a thumb to her jaw, she gently turned her face to the side, almost as if striking a pose for herself alone.

"Huh." Was all she could say as she scanned her own well-structured face. It had not quite occurred to her that she could look this… good. Of course, today was a special day, and definitely an occasion to dazzle herself up.

Nothing much about her had actually changed. She still had that air of a porcelain doll with large, empty black eyes, heavenly endowed with a thick circle of lashes. She had emphasised them with mascara today. It truly was a surprise that her already luscious lashes could have transformed into something far more enticing. The emphasis on her long lashes gave her a certain come-hither look, although she had not quite intended it to look that way. Her skin was flawless, thanks to a small amount of liquid foundation. This would also hide any flushing of the skin, should that occur.

She liked it. She liked the way it looked. She liked the way _she_ looked. The changes were subtle. The enhancements were definitely there, although their presence was masterfully hidden. Such a quality could only create a sense of mystery surrounding her. Her fellow classmates probably would not notice, but that didn't matter. She was not interested in them. She knew that the only significant person in such an operation would definitely catch on. In the mirror, she saw a grin crack through her lonely eyes.

Her heart thumped harder as the minutes approached. She would have to leave for school soon. She took a step back from examining her face and allowed her whole body to come into the reflective glass. There was not much wiggle-room in terms of her wardrobe. The uniform often put a damper on her sense of self-expression. The only way she could unleash her explosive creativity was within the boundaries set by a plain, boring uniform. That day, she had chosen a smaller blouse; one she had used in the previous years. It fit snugly against her thin, easy frame. It was a little tight around the breasts, so she wore a crimson camisole underneath and unbuttoned the top. The camisole had a slight satiny sheen to it. Her green and black chequered skirt had remained the same as always. Because the line of her shirt had receded, however, she was able to add a thin, silver belt, made out of square links.

"Chihiro! Grab some toast and get going! You're going to be late!"

She almost jumped at her father's booming voice. "COMING!" She replied.

After quickly fastening a gold chain with a ruby heart, she ran down the steps, put a piece of toast between her lips and headed right for the entrance.

"Oh yeah." She said, bouncing on one foot as she struggled with one of her shoes. "I'm going to be home late tonight, so don't worry."

She got the second shoe on in a flash and almost dashed out the door when her mother stopped her. "Wait, this is new. Where are you going?"

Chihiro winked and added playfully "I'll tell you all about it later."

Her mother, assuming the obvious, could only smile, and let her daughter off the hook.

Although she told herself she was going to try to be seductive, Chihiro couldn't help it when she walked into the classroom with her head down. She was hiding, in a sense. If you don't make eye contact, they may not recognise you, she kept telling herself. She also began to question the subtlety of the changes. Luckily enough, no one seemed to have noticed. The day passed by uneventfully. She got her daily dose of teasing, no more, no less. She noticed some of the boys staring at her, but, again, nothing too major. The time when the day was about to change was approaching rapidly. It was pure luck that Aikawa-sensei was her last teacher of the day.

She had already subconsciously recorded his every action. She knew the exact order of his entry: walk through the door, glance quickly at Chihiro (make it look like a blank stare), go to desk, drop bag carelessly and sit with feet on desk. There may be some intervention between the 'drop bag' and 'sit' stage, depending on how snarky the girls decided to be. Already knowing him so well, she knew when to plant her bomb, at the time when it would do the most damage.

When he glanced towards her, she lifted her thick, black lashes, revealing those gorgeous eyes, and fixed him with a stare. She cannot be sure exactly how smouldering it really was, but the fact that he froze for a split second indicated the power she already had over him. Apparently, that split second was quite obvious, for everyone instinctively turned their heads towards Chihiro.

The last part of the day was eternal, although it had only physically lasted around an hour. She wanted the day to be over. She wanted to be in the Spirit World already, with Haku and Lyn, and all the true friends she had made along the way. When the bell rang, she hopped up out of excitement. Her plan was about to begin.

"Sensei?" She said, after everyone else had filed out. The way he looked at her made her somewhat uncomfortable, although that was the desired effect. She looked down, hesitating. She could back out of this now and find a safer root. Some one else, perhaps. But, no. He was the only one who'd follow her. "I need to talk to you about something." She paused and looked right up at him, getting a grip on herself. "Wo-would you—um. Walk with me. Please?"

He grinned slightly and nodded. He had completely misinterpreted her moral hesitation for shyness. He thought it was really cute.

"We have to walk through a forest to get to my house. I hope you don't mind."

She was mildly spooked when he had offered her a car-ride, but it was a sign that she still had him hooked. She told him she'd rather not. He understood.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or am I going to have to guess?" He asked after a long moment of silence. He got distracted for a moment or two, as he almost tripped over one of many miniature shrines.

She looked straight ahead, trying to keep a straight face as she told her completely bogus story. "Sensei, I'm thinking of transferring schools."

She heard him stop in his trails for a moment, but his footsteps resumed. She hadn't even stopped to look behind at him. He let out an audible sigh of disappointment. "That's understandable. I wouldn't want to be classmates with those girls either. Luckily enough, the classroom is a complete puppet-regime, so they pretty much have to listen to me. Or suffer the consequences."

She couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. Seeing her smile made him let go of his own chuckle and he looked up at the sun. She squinted, finally facing him. "I wanted to thank you. I've never really had anyone stand up for me like that before. Although it may not seem like it, I really do appreciate it."

Now his face turned towards hers. It truly was a very handsome face. She was almost sorry it would have to grow a dirty snout and slobbery tongue. He gave her an easy smile. "No problem." And they both faced front again.

She inwardly cringed when she reached out and touched the pads of his fingers with her own. "I'm going to miss you." She said quietly. He reached back softly and wove his fingers through hers. This was it. She had completely ensnared him. She could feel a hot rush of blood explode at the base of her neck and burn onto her cheeks. Luckily enough, the make-up had covered it.

"You're a beautiful girl, Chihiro." Came his smooth, buttery voice.

By now, she was afraid. But she had to go through with it. "We stillhavetime." She said it so fast that not even she could understand what came out of her mouth. He gave her a questioning look, to which she responded by putting her head down, as if trying to hide a blush. "I-uh. I know a place. We can… well. Be alone."

He didn't answer. Or rather, he didn't answer with words. What he _did_ do was run a finger along the inside of her palm and lean in to kiss the shell of her ear.

Shivers ran up her spine. She hoped their physical connection would not exceed that point. In a complete act, perhaps a little too strong, she tightened the grip on his hand and started to run. Her long hair flowed into his face as he trotted behind, close in step. She probably could manage a laugh or a giggle, but she was too focused. Almost there. Just a little farther.

As soon as they hit the dark shelter of the entrance, he came up fast behind her, catching her in such a grip that when he rammed her into the wall, she faced him. Some dust fell from the red structure at the impact. They both breathed heavily. He was grinning a wolfish grin, but he displayed an amount of control that was commendable, especially for a lustful young man. She was terrified. And he could smell it.

He let go of one of her arms and pressed a hand gently into her face. She winced at the touch. He gave her a second to collect herself and grazed his fingers against her jawline. Gradually, he got his hand back where he wanted it to be and leaned into her. Her breath was ragged. When their noses touched, he stopped and whispered, practically into her lips. "Just relax. Trust me." She would like to say that she had calmed down, but the numbing sensation was more from drowsiness. She couldn't tell if it was because she had been breathing in his breath or his smooth, intoxicating voice, but she had yielded. She knew it was the only way she could progress further.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she let him kiss her for the first time. She had been saving it for Haku. But this was the only way. When he gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, she jumped, which made him back away. He was respectful of that. After all, she would have to be fully consenting if he didn't want to get into trouble.

"We're still standing in the entryway." She told him. Her hands were shaking, so she let them drop by her side to lessen the effect. She leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her as they moved onward.

She was inclined to help him jump over the small stream, as he was not as graceful as his lithe figure let on. She reached a hand towards him.

"My shoes." He said, struggling to lift a hand from that small rock he was trying to balance on. His feet were slipping, the hard souls scraping without traction against the smooth rock. "They don't have the best grip for this kind of occasion."

She was forced to admit that it was a funny sight. Her rush to get to Haku, however, was far more urgent. "Come on, Sensei, just take my hand."

Naturally, his male ego forced him to refuse. He tried to jump over the gap of water, but ended up slipping and landed face first in the tiny stream. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh when he rose out of the water, hair dripping, shirt soaked and misplaced. It was a sight that could cause most girls to stop breathing. But she laughed, holding her sides, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She was losing breath, and fast. Her laughs eventually turned into rasps, and just when she thought she could no longer breathe, all the breath was knocked out of her when a wave of cold water flushed over her. She gasped and choked, then coughed. Even though he was smiling ear to ear, she was anything but amused.

And the fun was over. She helped him out of the water and they both walked towards the bathhouse. The numerous statues seemed to stare at them as they walked.

"I didn't think they made buildings like these anymore." He said, reaching out to touch one of the many empty restaurants. With a nail, he scraped off some of the paint and studied it.

"I come here all the time." Chihiro said distractedly. Her attention was elsewhere. She was searching frantically for her key in. Something wasn't right. This was the exact place where her parents found the food. She would know. It made such an imprint on her memory that it was impossible to forget. The place was empty and run-down. There were no smells. The food just was not there.

PERFECT!

Now how was she going to escape this world? She needed to get back to the spirit realm. She needed to see her REAL friends. Lin, Bo, No-Face, Haku. Especially Haku. Her heart sank into her stomach, and a painful lump formed at her throat. She needed another way out. She had to upset the spirits somehow. Or rather, she had to make him upset the spirits. But how?

"I can see why. It's so peaceful here. Not a soul in sight." He called to her, still examining the various buildings.

"I wouldn't say that…" Chihiro whispered bitterly. This place was crawling with spirits as they spoke.

Luckily, he wasn't listening. "Amazing. They seem almost unreal." The scuffing of his shoes stopped. He bent down and picked up a small gold nugget. "Huh. That's interesting." He moved it between his fingers. The redness slowly bleeding into the sky reflected off its shiny surface.

"Sorry?" Chihiro asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Come here a moment. You see this?" He held it to her face. "I've learned about these things."

Chihiro controlled her facial expression enough to keep her eyes from widening. She's seen that before. How could she not recognise something like that? It was related to one of the most disturbing memories of her childhood. That nugget was identical to the gold No Face magically procured in his hand. The one that turned out to be dirt.

"Apparently, they're worth a fortune!" He continued excitedly.

Chihiro noticed his eyes wander around, looking to see if he could find more of them. She looked at the ground. A stream of gold pieces flooded forth from the bathhouse.

"This incredible!" He was bending down, picking up piece after piece and heading away from the bathhouse and towards the river.

She glanced at him impassively, watching him bob up and down in a frenzy. He had latched his attention onto something else. Pursing her lips, she turned her gaze towards the bathhouse. Could this be her key in?

The sky was already beginning to darken. Chihiro rushed up the stairs and turned the corner towards the bathhouse. Black smoke arose from the chimney and floated into the red sky. She stepped onto the bridge, tossing her long black hair back over her shoulder. No one in sight yet. She glanced left and right. The scenery was the same. She approached the railing and leaned over it, looking out to the vast, rocky terrain.

The wind blew softly. The crimson hues in the sky gradually turned purple. The cold metal ground uncomfortably against her elbows. She shifted her weight.

She breathed in and out deeply. The air changed consistency, becoming smooth and damp at intervals. She push something brush by her; walk through her. She turned herself around to see the translucent figures of the spirits slowly solidify.

A torrent of footsteps could be heard. The front door slid open with a crash.

"STOP! THEIF!"

The sky was already black.


End file.
